paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Shooter's past
Shooter was a small pup when he was born. He had a mom and dad and 1 brother and sister. He lived in a nice barn for a home and had his parents to look after him. He started growing and was a young pup. He started to explore and wander with his sister and brother. But then one night when he was asleep with his brother and sister in the hay stack, His parents had not arrived and it was late and also dark.. Shooter decided to go looking for them because he was worried, then he heard a gunshot in the distance. It had come from their owner's house. He saw his dad chasing someone out of the house but then he saw him fall over as he heard another gunshot. Shooter hid behind the tractor and watched as he grew scared. He then saw his mom run to the barn as fast as she could to see if her pups were ok. But another gunshot was fired and she fell to the ground. Shooter had tears falling down his eyes as he slipped underneath the tractor. The two men got away and ran into the forest. He then ran to them as fast as he could when he had the chance as they were gone. Shooter: mommy......? Shooter: daddy......? They didn't respond and Shooter had realised that they were gone. Shooter went back to the hay bale that night and cried himself to sleep. As he and his brother and sister grew up, they started to go separate ways as they chose paths in life. His Sister was adopted by a nice couple and went to a nice home. His brother went into the forest and wanted to be free and explore. But shooter had a totally different path. Shooter was adopted by a man that was in the army. Shooter and him were best friends, he took good care of Shooter and taught him lots of things. Then one day, when Shooter's owner saw his potential and skill, he thought that he would make a great military dog, so he took Shooter and taught him how to do it and then he picked up fast. Shooter loved it because ever since his parents were killed, he wanted to fight the bad guys and stand up for what was right. One day, him and his partner/owner were on a mission in Afghanistan to check for IED land mines before an allied convoy rolled threw. Shooter sniffed out and searched for mines. But something tragic had happened, he had missed one and his partner had accidentally stepped on it. It then blew up and his partner was lost... Shooter stared at the casket at the funeral and scratched on it and he felt sadness inside and it almost felt like Dashaveu was happening.... Then when he was a grown up, he met Valentine, and 137 dates later, they got married and had puppies. Shooter then got out of the military at the rank of a Sargent and joined the Paw Patrol. There, he was the S.W.A.T. pup and wanted to protect his friends like he would for his Family.. He never forgot what happened to his parents and his partner, and he soon didn't get scared by anything really and he would always want to find the people who killed his parents and partner and do what ever he could to show them how much anger he had inside because of what they did... And Shooter is now a grown up and does the best he can on his duties for the PAW Patrol and he does lots of cases with Sarah and Chase. He hopes that one day he can see his brother and sister again. But for now, he just does what he can to protect his friends and family that he has left.